


(every moment's enough) you take me to paradise

by TasteOfHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Sex, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, One Shot, Shameless Smut, anyway theres also strap ons and healthy communication if thats ur jam lol, are like sorta wholesome blowjobs a thing sdsknddsid, but also kinda like, but its very brief and pretty mild, cause they are now, i have no clue when this is set tho, idk feels always sneak in with these two lmao, oh and finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/pseuds/TasteOfHoney
Summary: Blake’s hands curve around her hips, their eyes meeting as she looks up, and Yang’s discomfort boils over as she rests her hands over Blake’s in a gesture to slow down. “Wait. Just— I’m sorry, I—”“Yang,” Blake interrupts, calm and firm. “What’s wrong?”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus (mentioned), Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 222





	(every moment's enough) you take me to paradise

**Author's Note:**

> happy new years you heathens XD

They’ve used the strap on countless times before, enough that Yang wouldn’t expect to feel any nervousness about anything they do with it at this point, but as Blake sinks to her knees her hands still shake slightly. Because they’ve never done _this_ before, and Yang feels like there’s a power play involved here that she isn’t sure she likes. There’s something about the way Blake is almost supplicating herself before her while Yang is standing upright that combines with the shaft between her legs to create an atmosphere that settles cold in her stomach.

Blake’s hands curve around her hips, their eyes meeting as she looks up, and Yang’s discomfort boils over as she rests her hands over Blake’s in a gesture to slow down. “Wait. Just— I’m sorry, I—”

“Yang,” Blake interrupts, calm and firm. “What’s wrong?”

Her partner has become a lot more confident—a lot more assertive—during the months they’ve been together so far, and Yang is thankful for it. She feels honoured to have been allowed to watch as Blake grows back into her true self after everything she’s been through, and she can’t deny that it turns her on when Blake takes charge and tells her what to do. But mostly she’s grateful because it means that they no longer tend to have stupid misunderstandings because they’re both too afraid to talk to each other. There’s no baggage holding them back from openly expressing how they feel without fear of screwing things up anymore, and so while she’s embarrassed she knows that Blake won’t mind if Yang admits to her what the problem is.

“I don’t— Blake, can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but I think knowing might help me if you’re comfortable telling me.”

Blake stands up so they can look into each other’s eyes, cupping Yang’s face in her hands. “Anything, sweetheart. Always.”

“Did—” Yang hesitates, unsure how to word her question without bringing back bad memories. “Did Adam ever make you do that?” She inclines her head downward slightly to demonstrate what she means, and watches the flash of shock that passes over Blake’s face before her expression becomes unreadable.

“He— yeah, he did,” Blake says after a long pause. “We didn’t have sex a whole lot, but he expected it of me, so I did it a f-few times.”

Yang nods, running a comforting hand gently up and down Blake’s arm. “That’s what I thought.” She takes a deep breath. “But I don’t expect it, baby. And the last thing I want is you pushing yourself to do it just for me.”

“No!” Blake says, so forcefully that they both startle, and she calms her voice before speaking again. “No, that’s not— that’s not why I was going to do it.” Blake tilts her chin back up with two fingertips, holding eye contact so that Yang has no choice but to believe her. “Yang, I want to. Not because I feel like I have to, or because I think you expect it. Because I love you, and I want to make you feel good.”

Yang swallows hard, torn between the overwhelming desire to give in and let Blake do this for her, and the part of her that can’t help worrying that Blake will regret it if she does. But Blake isn’t finished talking, and a moment later she deals the killing blow to Yang’s self-control.

“Please don’t let Adam take this away from us too.”

She can’t possibly argue when Blake phrases it like that, and she finds herself nodding again. “Okay. Okay, but you have to promise that you’ll only go as far as you want to. It doesn’t matter how much I’m enjoying it— if you want to stop then you stop, yeah?”

“I promise,” Blake says, sealing the magic words with a soft kiss to Yang’s lips, and then she sinks to her knees again.

Yang’s legs already feel weak just at the knowledge of what’s coming next, and she closes her eyes, sure that if she keeps them open she’ll come almost before Blake’s even started. For the first time since they bought it she half wishes that the toy didn’t allow her to feel everything nearly as well as if it were flesh rather than silicone, because she’s worried that this might actually be how she dies.

Blake takes her in her hand, stroking her once, twice, three times—teasing pressure over every inch of her cock—and Yang’s breathing picks up along with the beating of her heart. She bites down on her lip to stifle a whine when Blake pulls her hand away, but she’s powerless to stop the moan that escapes as Blake’s tongue flicks against the tip of the shaft.

The promise of that wonderful wet heat has the ache of her arousal pounding between her thighs, and she clenches her fists to stop herself from tangling her fingers in Blake’s hair to encourage her. Her knees almost buckle when Blake takes the first few inches into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head of her cock almost lazily until Yang is on the verge of begging her to do more.

She forces the words down, though. Blake needs to do this at her own pace, and Yang refuses to rush her. She almost sobs with relief when Blake goes a step further several seconds later, hands gripping Yang’s hips once more to keep her steady as over half her length is surrounded by blissful warmth and just the right amount of pressure. Yang’s fantasised about this a few times, even though she never anticipated it would ever really happen, but they were nothing compared to the genuine experience.

Blake lets out a pleased sound, the vibration sending pleasure shooting through Yang’s system, and she murmurs her partner’s name before she even realises she’s spoken. _Gods_ , does Blake even know what she’s doing to her? She doesn’t have to wait to find out, though, as her partner withdraws, leaving her cold and desperate.

“Yang,” Blake says, quiet but insistent. “Yang, open your eyes. Look at me, sweetheart.”

Yang’s panting with lust, her cheeks are burning, and she’s convinced that if she opens her eyes right now she’ll come on the spot. But she can never refuse a direct request from Blake, so she does it anyway. Blake is looking straight up at her, eyes trained on her face to watch her reactions as she pleasures her, and a thrill races across Yang’s skin at the sight.

She manages to hold back her release, but it becomes maddeningly hard when Blake’s hands slide down to her ass, her nails digging in just enough to feel good as she guides Yang forward again, taking _all_ of her this time and pulling a sound of pure _need_ from Yang’s throat. It’s exquisite, the heat—the tightness—unlike anything she’s ever felt before, and she knows she won’t last much longer if Blake keeps looking at her with that smug satisfaction in her eyes.

She finally gives in to the urge to take hold of Blake’s hair for something to anchor her, but she takes every care not to be too rough, just gently running her fingers through it instead of tugging or forcing her movements. Her climax hits less than a minute later, and the only reason she stays on her feet is her partner’s solid grip on her waist, because she can barely remember her own name as she comes back down to earth.

“That— That was—”

She can’t find words strong enough for what that was, and Blake pushes herself to her feet, arms wrapping loosely around Yang’s waist to make sure she doesn’t fall over while she’s still regaining control over her limbs. “Good?” Blake offers. “I mean, you certainly seemed to enjoy it.”

“‘Enjoy’ doesn’t even begin to cover it,” Yang laughs, and then her tone becomes more serious as she returns the embrace, the haze of pleasure finally clearing completely. “I love you. So, so much.”

“So do I,” Blake says, and then she’s guiding Yang backwards towards the bed, pushing her down onto the mattress. “And unless you have any objections, I’m not done with you just yet.”

“Come here,” is all Yang needs to say, and Blake climbs up to join her on the bed. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well,” Blake begins teasingly, moving to straddle Yang’s lap. “I can think of a few things.”

**Author's Note:**

> welp drop a comment if ya feel like it and i’ll see yall next time :P


End file.
